


Flatline

by amoralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i cant do full on angst pls believe me, id go to hell crisp and burnt, im not dead inside yet, like sebby, ok this has a REALLY HAPPY ENDING OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/pseuds/amoralec
Summary: How Alexander Gideon Lightwood became immortal





	Flatline

“He’s gone Magnus.” 

Magnus stares at Izzy, almost waiting for a familiar teasing smirk to mask over the sentence she just said. But no smirk came. 

“They did everything they could. We did. He’s just gone and I-”, she gets more hysterical the longer she talks, “I tried every rune. Jace tried everything. He’s- dead.” Magnus watches her walk away, the sound of her heels and crying ringing down the hallway, until it’s nothing more than an echo; nothing more than a memory. 

Magnus’ head turns towards the door he’d been pacing outside of for an hour. Before, he couldn’t wait for it to open. He’d never been more impatient about the prospect of a door’s hinges being squeaked open. Nervous to see Alec’s smile on the other side of it. He supposes that shows the extent to his naivety. 

The door looks different now, though. It isn’t the same dark wood he’d been staring at and willing Alec to walk out of good as new. It’s bleaker now. It serves more as a barrier between Magnus and the future he still believes he has, despite what Izzy had said. 

When he manages to make himself open the door and walk in, what reaches him first is the consistent drone of the machine next to the bed. One thin red line spread across the screen, unmoving. Next, it was the smell. It smelled faintly of Alec, but not all that much now. As if someone had swapped his shower gel for something less than favourable. 

Then, his eyes land on Alec. 

Magnus has never understood what it felt like to die or what dying could feel like. He’ll never experience the cliché of your life flashing before your eyes, or seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. He will always remain the way he does now. A slow and steady heartbeat for all entirety. 

Yes, Magnus will never die. But if he could, he decides it’d feel like this. 

Alec’s body has a sheen of pale grey coating it; his lips slightly purple in the middle. His mouth is agape, eyelids resting gently. If it wasn’t for the smell, the noise, his skin…he almost looks like he’s sleeping. Almost. But, as Magnus inches closer, he hears no faint breathing, he sees no breathing. 

He spares one more look at the monitor, the noise still piercing, before he blows it up. 

The blood red magic seeps back into the tips of his fingers, but he really wishes it didn’t. He wants to blow everything up. He wants every last bit of what’s keeping him alive gone. 

His eyes rest back on Alec. 

He’s gone. 

All at once every regret he’s ever made. Every word he never spoke. Every place they never visited. Everything he never got to do with him crushes into him. It hits him at such a force his throat feels clogged, his legs don’t want to keep him stable. He stumbles toward the bed and grasps Alec’s face. His eyes sting and fog when he brings his body upright, letting his head lean on Magnus’ shoulder. Lifeless. 

“Come back, come back, please come back,” his breathing is erratic, “you can’t leave me. Alec, you can’t. It’s too soon. I didn’t, we barely even started. You’ve barely even lived.” He whispers the words over and over again, rocking back and forth.

Magnus doesn’t remember when, but he stops crying. He leans Alec back down, turning his head so it was if he was looking at him. He breathes deeply through his nose, wiping off his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Do you remember last year in London, when we went on the London eye? And the sky was that colour and the city was beautiful and it felt like we were on top of it all. Like we could do anything, because it was so beautiful,” he pauses on instinct, waiting for a reply that never came, “I was only ever looking at you. The sight of the Queen’s country hasn’t got anything on you Alexander. Nothing does. Nothing ever will.” Magnus reaches over, fixing a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. 

“I want you to know I’ll look after Izzy, Jace, Max everyone who’s important to you, I’ll be there. Forever. I’ll protect them like I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t protect you this time and I’m so sorry,” he leans down, pressing his forehead to Alec’s, “I love you so much, so much Alexander. I’m sorry.” He cries and stays there, knowing his time is limited. 

“You must not worry, Alexander. We’ll be together again someday soon, I’ll be there with you at the end of the line one day. This won’t be forever.” He nods, trying to convince himself that will be the case. The promise of seeing him again. 

When Magnus hears a knock sound at the door, he sobs into Alec’s neck knowing that this is it. 

“I love you. I love you.” He prises himself away makes to stand. But before he can, there’s a sound that makes Magnus freeze. 

He almost doesn’t want to look, knowing it’ll just be the means to his demise. He does anyways, he looks back down at Alec. His eyes are still closed, mouth still open. But, he’s breathing. 

Magnus rubs his eyes and looks again. Alec’s chest is rising and dropping, the sound of breath being inhaled and exhaled is still present. He can’t do much else but stare, fearing this is all some sick game his head is trying to play. 

It’s when Alec’s skin colour slowly shifts that he knows this isn’t a game. He jolts to standing, reaching to pull the sheet covering his torso down. He sees the mark from the stitched-up stab wound fade in its bruising and tender red skin. His lips go to being a healthy deep red, it’s like he was, like he was-

Alec’s eyelids open. What reveals is not the same hazel eyes Magnus knew, but ones that are bright purple. As if the galaxy itself was painted into his eyes. 

After blinking slowly, his gaze found Magnus’ and he smiled, unknowing. That soon changed when he noticed the tear marks on Magnus’ cheeks and his shell-shocked expression. It changed when he noticed his surroundings and the wound on his abdomen. It changed when he felt magic move through his veins. 

Alec sits up, looking at Magnus again. 

“Alec, you died. How the hell-”

“I did something before the war started.” 

“What, Alec. You’re dead I just saw you dead.” Magnus is crying again, looking accusingly between the cause of his boyfriend’s death and, well, his boyfriend…whose very much alive. 

“I knew the likelihood of me making it out alive was slim. Everyone’s chances were slim. I wanted to avoid dying at all, but I knew I might so I spoke with Iris Rouse.” 

“Alec-”

“I asked her if there was any way, any way at all that if I died, I could come back. She told me about a greater demon named Anenel. It would swap my angel blood for demon blood if I died. I never told you, because it’s Iris and I couldn’t trust it would work but it has Magnus, I’m a-”

“Warlock.” Magnus finishes. He drops his body to the bed, not trusting himself to stand anymore. 

“I told you didn’t I?”

“Told me what exactly.” Magnus looks over at him, seemingly angry. Alec smiles, however and grabs hold of Magnus’ hands. 

“We’ll always find our way back to each other.” 

And so they begin their journey into forever.


End file.
